Renegades of Funk
Renegades of Funk is a song performed by Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force featured in the radio station Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lyrics :No matter how hard you try :You can't stop this now :No matter how hard you try :You can't stop this now :Renegades of this atomic age :This atomic age for renegades :Renegades of this atomic age :This atomic age for renegades :Prehistoric ages :And the days of ancient Greece :On down through the middle ages :When the earth kept going through changes :There's a business going on :Cars continue to change :Nothing stays the same :There were always renegades :Like Chief Sitting Bull, Tom Payne :Like Martin Luther King, Malcolm X :They were renegades :Yes, the renegades :Of the atomic age :So many renegades :Hand clap, now hand clap :The renegades :From a different solar system :Many many galaxies away :We are the force of another creation :A new musical revelation :And we're on this musical message :To help the others listen :Improve momentum and :Seek the electronic chance :Like astrology :Like technology :Like God's creation :Like Zulu's nation :Like to the nation :Like destroy all nations :Like militants :Like down in sand :Like through changes :Nothing stays the same :Oh, renegades :Ah, yes I know :Now renegades are the people :With their own philosophies :They change the course of history :Everyday people :Like you and me :You know they have :Their secret notions :And time is a endless motion :All people of the moderate ages :Here in this twentieth century :You have to keep up in time :With the moderate time :Have a state of mind and a sense of pride :Oh renegade, yes a renegade :Of this time and age :So many renegades :Who's that, now hand clap :The renegades :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :(Yeah, poppin', sockin', rockin') :(With a side of hip-hop) :We're the renegades of funk :(Because where we're goin' :(There ain't no stoppin') :Yeah, poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Because where we're goin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Oh yes, we're poppin', sockin' rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Because where we're goin' :There is really no way :Poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Because where we're goin' :There ain't no stoppin' :You know we're poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Because where we're goin' :There is no stoppin' :Yes we're poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Because where we're goin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Oh yeah, yes we're poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :Poppin', sockin', rockin' :With a side of hip-hop :We're teachers of the funk :And not of empty popping :We're blessed with the force :And the sight of electronics :With the bass and the treble :The horns and our vocals :You know everytime we pop into the beat :We get fresh :There was a time when our music :Was something called the 'Bay Street beat :People would gather from all around :To get down on the 'Bay sound' :You had to be a renegade those days :To take a man on the dance floor :Like Afrika Bambaataa :And the Soulsonic Force :We're talking about Mr. B, Pow Wow, G L O B E :Was a renegade, yes, a renegade of the atomic age :So many renegades, what's that :It's a hand clap, the renegade :Just jam sucker :(Jam sucker) :Say jam sucker :(Jam sucker) :Say groove, sucker :(Groove sucker) :Say groove, sucker :(Groove sucker) :Say dance, sucker :(Dance sucker) :Say dance, sucker :(Dance sucker) :Now move, sucker :(Move sucker) :Now move, sucker :(Move sucker) :Everybody say, we're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :We're the renegades of funk :Shake that thing :That makes me swing :I got some great :He's a renegade of funk :Mr. Biggs, he's a renegade of funk :Bambaataa, he's a renegade of funk :Pow Wow, he's a renegade of funk :And MC Globe, he's a renegade of funk Video Category:GTA Vice City Stories songs Category:Fresh FM